One is not enough
by Tina619
Summary: Leslie was a creative writer for the WWE. But what Roman, Dean and Seth had in store for her was better than any storyline she could come up with. Roman Reigns x Seth Rollins x Dean Ambrose x OC (One-Shot)


**One is not enough**

**By: Tina619**

**Title: One is not enough**

**Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,**

**Characters: Roman Reigns x Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins x OC**

**Summary: Leslie was a creative writer for the WWE. But what Roman, Dean and Seth had in store for her was better than any storyline she could come up with. Roman Reigns x Seth Rollins x Dean Ambrose x OC (One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.**

**…**

_**This one-shot is dedicated to the amazing Leslie (PezzieCoyote).  
Dina and I thought we might as well surprise you with this little one shot and hope that you like it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUN! 3**_

**…**

"I had no idea drugging someone would be so easy," Seth mumbled, looking at a still unconscious Leslie who was lying on a mattress on the basement floor of Dean's house in Las Vegas.

"Well, Dean put four fucking sleeping pills into her cereals, you dumbass," Roman groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance while stepping out of his boxer briefs, joining the other two in their nakedness, all of them staring down at the girl beneath them.

"She looks beautiful like that. Like an angel," Seth said, smiling at her with his heart beating fast in his chest.

"She does. But I wish she would finally wake up. I'm horny as fuck," Dean scoffed, getting down on his knees to slightly shake her. "Babe…hey…come on, wake up."

"You shouldn't have drowned her with all those pills, Captain Obvious," Roman growled, shaking his head in disbelief.

He was becoming rather impatient, his cock already hard and ready for action, but with Leslie still asleep he knew he wouldn't get any for a while. It was frustrating. They had planned this night quite some time ago, knowing that Leslie wouldn't deliberately agree on being with all three of them at the same time, so they decided they would simply make her. This wasn't about drugging or raping someone, this was about making somebody loosen up to have a little fun.

"Well, here we go…," Dean said when Leslie started stirring slightly, her eyes fluttering open, the look in them reflecting confusion and even a little fear.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she asked no one in particular, moving carefully to lay on her back only to realize that she was naked. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Roman immediately noticed the panic in her voice, quickly kneeling down next to her on the mattress to take her hand into his, kissing the back of it softly. "Shh, don't worry. It's just us…me, Dean and Seth. We've been told our favourite creative writer didn't want to celebrate her birthday and that's why we decided to have our own party with her."

Leslie looked at him with a frown on her face, her hand still in his when she sat up, swallowing hard when Dean moved closer to her from the other side while Seth was now kneeling down in front of her, all of them naked and having some impressive erections.

"We know you want this as well, birthday girl. You just need to ease up a little," Dean whispered after tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, nibbling on her earlobe which made her shiver. "Let it happen."

She couldn't really process Dean's words when all of a sudden Seth pressed his lips onto hers, immediately asking her for entrance when he licked her bottom lip, their tongues fighting for dominance as soon as they were touching for the first time.

She moaned into his mouth when Dean kept on biting and licking on her neck, the feeling of Roman's hand on her breasts while whispering dirty words into her ear completely overwhelming her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined to ever have a foursome with The Shield.

"You like that, babygirl?" Roman aspirated close to her ear, rubbing one of her nipples in between his thumb and index finger. "We're hungry for you."

She gasped for air when Seth finally broke the kiss, looking at all three of them surprised and even a little insecure, not sure what they were expecting of her but she was hoping they would lead the way and not hurt her.

"Lay down on your back…and relax," Roman said in his deep baritone voice, motioning to the others to give her some space so that she could do as she was told. "I want your head to lean back over the edge of the mattress."

Leslie nodded her head as far as that was possible, her whole body covered in goosebumps due to the excitement that was rushing through her body.

"Boys, you know your roles," he said, directing his order towards Seth and Dean who immediately got into their respective positions.

Now here they were, Roman was lying in between her legs while Seth was right next to her with Dean kneeling on the other side so that she was literally cornered by them.

"Open your mouth, beautiful. I've got something for you right here," Dean demanded, slapping her still closed lips with his hard cock, urging her to open up so that he could plunge himself into her hot and wet mouth. "Yes, that's it…take it all in. Come on."

The way Dean was talking to her made her lose her mind. His dirty, encouraging words were music to her ears and aroused her even more. This was paradise.

But what made all of this even better was the way Roman's tongue teased her wet entrance, running it along her slick folds, up and down, back and forth, until he finally stopped at her clit, snapping it in between his lips and sucking on it gently.

"Oh God…," she moaned after letting go of Dean's cock, watching as Seth's head bent down so that he could circle her already hardened nipple with his tongue, making her shiver all over again. "Please don't stop."

Roman smiled to himself before he buried his tongue into her wetness, loving how she was putty in their hands. He wouldn't mind having her to himself one day, but for now he enjoyed sharing her with his brothers, all of them wanting to make her feel good and special on her birthday.

Dean looked at how his boys were pleasuring her with their tongues, the sight in front of him making him hard as a rock. He couldn't wait to finally fuck her, to feel how it was to be inside of her while she was screaming his name.

"Suck my balls, baby," he panted, clasping his own cock before offering her his balls, letting her lick and suck them into her mouth, a moan escaping his lips. He knew that if she kept going like this, then he would definitely lose it. But that wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Shit…," Leslie hissed when Dean let go of her again, the view of Roman licking her pussy furiously almost making her cum and the way Seth was sucking on her nipples not really helping matters.

"I think she's ready to take us now," Roman said after licking his lips which were now swollen with her juices, a small smile on his face which was heart-melting. There was something about him that drew her in but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Prepare her for me, Ro," Dean ordered, making his way over to where all of their jeans were in a pile on the floor, retrieving a condom and a small bottle of lube, tossing it over to his Samoan friend who exactly knew what he had to do next.

"Get on your hands and knees, ass up in the air," Roman demanded, watching contently how Leslie immediately followed his order, a smile on his face. "Now relax, sweetheart. 'Cause I really don't wanna hurt you."

Leslie instantly knew what they were going to do next, but instead of being afraid or feeling uneasy, she was actually looking forward to it.

"I…uhm...I've done this before. No need to hold back," she said almost sheepishly, the dimly lit room hiding the way she was blushing. Thankfully.

"Now that's good news," Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face, watching intently how his friend smeared the lube over her hole, preparing her for what she had to expect next.

"Seth, you're ready to get going?" Roman asked, turning around to see that Seth was about to cover himself with a condom, nodding his head at him to signal that he was good to go. "Perfect. So Dean, lay on your back now. Leslie, baby, turn around so that your back is facing him…and then let yourself sink down onto his cock. And be a good girl and take him in all at once."

He didn't have to say twice that he wanted her to let Dean penetrate her ass, being sure that she knew what he had in mind. She was a clever girl. Very smart and beautiful at the same time.

Very slowly, and inch by inch, did Dean's cock disappear inside of her, the tightness around his shaft almost making him cum the moment he was fully embedded in her. This was what heaven must feel like. Maybe this was even better.

"God, she feels amazing," he groaned, grabbing her hips to keep her still, letting her adjust to his size before he would start moving.

He knew that although she was experienced when it came to this, that she needed to be prepared or else he would hurt her. Something he would never forgive himself for if he did.

Leslie had her eyes closed tightly when Seth made his way over to her, cherishing the way Dean felt inside of her, the slightly burning feeling not unfamiliar and even enjoyable.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," Seth whispered when he was right in front of her, his condom-covered cock in his right hand, waiting to finally get some action. "I wanna see them while I'm fucking you."

She breathed in sharply after hearing these words, not having expected Seth to be like that but she would lie if she said she didn't like it. It might sound terrifying to others, but she enjoyed being used by them. Used for their sexual satisfaction. It made her feel powerful to be the one to give them what they needed.

He positioned his erection so that the tip of it was slightly poking into her slick folds, the moan that was escaping her lips a silent plead to finally plunge himself inside of her. And she didn't have to ask him twice. With one quick thrust he was buried deep inside of her wet and hot pussy. The tightness that was caused due to Dean being inside of her as well was almost too much for him to handle. He had to keep still for a few moments or else he would shoot his load before they even started the sweet torture on her.

"Fuck…god…" Seth managed to get out, feeling how Dean was finally starting to move, both of them trying to find a steady rhythm which took them a few minutes.

But Leslie didn't even care. Never in her life had she felt more complete. She was content, totally relaxed and flying high.

"Is that how you like it, babygirl?" Roman asked in a very quiet and deep voice, suddenly kneeling beside her while both Dean and Seth were fucking her at the same time. "Do they make you feel good?"

She wished she would have been able to answer, but when Roman started rubbing her swollen nub she completely forgot how to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh yes…you like that. I can feel it…your clit is throbbing," he whispered into her ear, his free hand now stroking his own cock which was so hard that it was almost aching.

But he knew how to ease the pain, quickly standing up after letting go of her, now on his two feet next to her on the mattress. "Open up, doll."

It took Leslie several moments to process what she had been asked to do, the alternating thrusts of both Dean and Seth driving her insane. But as soon as she parted her lips, he shoved his dick into her mouth, so hastily that he hit the back of her throat, almost making her gag. "Yes…just like that…you're such a good girl."

He loved watching her suck him off, her mouth filled with him completely, her cheeks heated as if she was blushing.

"Guys, I'm about to cum…," Seth suddenly said, his movements hectic now, completely out of rhythm. "I can't hold back much longer."

As soon as Seth had said those words, Dean stopped moving, knowing that if he kept going, this wouldn't be too pleasant for Leslie anymore.

"Let go then," Roman said, letting go of Leslie before caressing her head softly. "Let go and empty yourself inside of her."

Seth sped up almost immediately, the wetness between her legs making it easy to slide in and out of her. He was now pounding into her, the sounds of flesh against flesh filling the room, arousing them all even more.

"Shit…I'm cumming…god…," he moaned out loud, thrusting into her several more times before finally climaxing, squirting his seed into the latex condom. He almost collapsed on top of her when he pressed his forehead against hers, placing a sweet kiss onto her lips.

"It's my turn now," Roman mumbled, ending the intimate moment between them quickly, not wanting to wait anymore. He was ready to finally be inside of her as well.

He ripped open a foil packet, putting the condom over his erection while Dean started moving inside of her again, the content and satisfied expression on her face making him even more hungry for her.

"Here we go, babygirl," he panted, plunging himself into her forcefully, not even giving her the time to adjust to him but speeding up almost immediately.

He quickly found a rhythm with Dean, one of them thrusting into her while the other one was pulling out, the pleasure they were giving her almost making her dizzy.

"Damn…you're so fucking wet," Roman moaned, the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach becoming more and more evident with each minute passing by.

But before he could even think about climaxing himself, it was Dean who now spoke up. "Let go, Ro. I'm about to cum."

He dug his nails into the flesh of her hips, thrusting up into her fast and erratically as soon as Roman slid out of her, his breathing shallow.

Roman once again started licking her slick folds while Dean was once again going faster, wanting to keep his girl wet for when he would finish her off in what he thought would be a matter of minutes.

"Yes…fuck…that's it," he screamed, pounding into her one last time before finally climaxing, a loud moan escaping his lips. "God…that was intense."

He sat up slightly, placing butterfly kisses along her spine before cupping her breasts with both of his hands, kneading them softly.

"It's time for our queen to cum now too, don't you think?" Seth asked, looking at Roman expectantly, a smirk on his face.

Leslie remained silent most of the time, not able to find the right words. She was absolutely overwhelmed by what was taking place and she was already satisfied without having her own orgasm.

"On your hand and knees again, sexy girl," Roman ordered, adjusting the condom again while she was doing what she was told, her legs slightly parted so that he had easier access to her pussy.

Without hesitating for a moment, he immediately entered her, picking up the pace he had been using before, pounding into her relentlessly.

"Straighten up," he told her when Dean and Seth came back after disposing their filled condoms, wanting them to pleasure their girl while he was inside of her. "Now enjoy…and let go."

She was surprised to see that Seth laid down on his back, moving slightly so that his head was placed in between her parted legs, sticking out his tongue to lick her clit while Roman was fucking her pussy. Dean on the other hand circled her nipples, flicking his tongue over her right one, then the left one, alternating between them until they were hard.

"Guys…I…I'm…I'm about to cum," she breathed, feeling as if she was about to pass out. "Please…don't stop."

Roman had never been happier to hear those words coming out of a woman's mouth. He had been holding back for several minutes already, and now he knew he could finally let loose and cum.

He sped up one final time, slapping her ass with his right hand while thrusting into her a few more times only to feel the familiar pulsating inside of her, her walls tightening around him before finally he heard her scream their names, exploding around him and coating his cock with her juices, making him cum just a couple of seconds afterwards.

Dean and Seth quickly let go of her, giving Roman and Leslie a few moments to catch their breaths and come down from their respective highs.

All of them were exhausted but this was definitely worth it.

"Remind me to invite you to my birthday party next year, boys," was all she could say before collapsing onto the mattress.

She was one happy girl now, that was for sure.


End file.
